A Kiss Goodnight
by smileitserica
Summary: They miss him. Chameron. I got inspired by DJ Sammy's 911 Heaven remix.


Allison stood in her dimly lit living room, her bare feet freezing on the hardwood floor. She could hear soft steps coming closer to her. A little girl with soft brown wavy hair came out of the dark hallway carrying a book that was nearly half her size.

"What do you have there Kiley?" Allison smiled as her only daughter walked slowly toward her struggling with the large book. Kiley's bright blue eyes lit up with her smile as she handed it to her mother.

"It's daddy's favorite book!" She skipped over to the couch and leaped on top of it finding comfort with the soft throw pillow. Allison gently touched the large cover and smiled thinking about how into the book he got and how he deepened his voice at all the right parts that made his daughter laugh so hard. Allison looked up from the book and smiled down at her daughter.

"This book, are you sure honey?"

"I'm sure mommy!" The girl clapped her small hands excitedly as Allison took her seat next to Kiley. Allison opened the book and began to read it just like her husband used to do so well. As Allison finished the book she noticed her daughter holding a small picture as she quietly listened.

"Honey what's that?" Allison closed the book and smiled at her daughter as her curiosity grabbed a hold of her.

"Nothing" Kiley quickly pressed the picture against her chest and looked up at her mom.

"Let me see the picture Kiley Ann." Kiley slowly handed the picture to her mother. Allison stared at the picture, her heart sinking into her stomach.

"It's time for bed Kiley." Allison said her tears catching her voice. Kiley softly shook her head as she walked to her bedroom. Allison let her tears run down her cheeks as she smiled at the photograph.

_"Daddy, you're home!" Kiley ran toward the blonde man with a huge grin._

"_I'm home baby!" His Australian accent filled the room as she jumped into his arms._

"_Mommy and I were just going to go to the park to feed the ducks! Come with us!" Kiley clapped her hands excitedly._

"_I wouldn't want to do anything else." He kissed her cheek before putting her down. "Where's mommy?"_

"_Robert, what are you doing home already?" Allison smiled as she turned the corner into the living room._

"_It was a slow day, House let us leave early." Allison walked over to him and kissed him lightly._

"_So are you coming with us?" Allison moved away from him and started walking toward the kitchen._

"_Yea, I mean it's not like I have anything better to do." Robert followed her into the kitchen smiling._

"_Alright then, let's go." Allison grabbed the bread and started heading for the door._

"_Kiley are you ready?" Robert called from the kitchen._

"_Ready daddy!" She ran into the kitchen and jumped into his arms again._

"_Let's go feed those ducks." _

_"Quack quack" Robert mocked one of the little ducks as his daughter laughed._

"_Quack" Kiley yelped with a smile as she jumped up. Allison laughed watching them from the blue blanket she had spread out. Kiley ran over to her mother and jumped onto the blanket. Robert followed and sat down next to his wife._

"_I'm tired" Kiley yawned as she fell back into the blanket. Kiley slowly closed her eyes and fell fast asleep._

"_It's unbelievable how quick this kid falls asleep." Allison grinned._

"_Just like her daddy." Robert smiled proudly._

"_So are you going to carry her home?" Allison looked through her purse as she asked her question._

"_I suppose." Robert picked himself up and walked around his wife to his daughter. Allison pulled out the object she was looking for and smiled. As he bent down quickly to pick his daughter up she took a rapid picture and smiled at the result._

"_Look how cute you two are." Allison smiled as she showed him the picture from her place on the ground._

"_We're adorable, are you ready, she is rather heavy."_

"_She's four! And she is underweight for her height, as a matter of fact." Allison picked herself up and gathered the blanket and her purse. They walked back to their home as Kiley slept in her father's arms._

Allison dried her eyes quickly; it was one of the last pictures taken of her husband, Robert Chase. She put the picture down on the end table as she made her way toward Kiley's room. She stopped at the door, the room was still lit and she could hear her daughter's soft voice talking. Allison peeked into the room and saw that she was knelt by the bed.

"It's been a year daddy, I really really miss you. Mommy says you're safe in a beautiful place called Heaven. We had your favorite dinner tonight. And I ate it all up! Even though I don't like peas. This summer I learned to go underwater, and I opened my eyes! I know you can see me. I started kindergarten this year, and I met a new friend, his name is Robert just like you! You are the greatest daddy. I can swing on the swings all by myself now! But I still miss you pushing me. Can't you see me? I miss how you used to tickle me, tickle my belly. I try not to cry, mommy says it's ok. She doesn't cry at night anymore. I know you don't like it when we cry. You never wanted us to be sad. I try daddy but it hurts, is it true daddy that you're not coming home? Maybe someday I can visit you in Heaven ok? It's time for me to go to bed now, I sleep with the light on just in case you come home and kiss me goodnight. I love you so much, I miss you daddy." The little girl wiped her blues eyes as she picked herself off the floor. She jumped into her bed and pulled the covers over her small body. Allison stood outside the room, her cheeks wet from her tears. She took a deep breath and stepped into her daughter's room.

"Goodnight sweetheart." Allison smiled at her as she placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Night mommy" The little girl smiled at her.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Allison walked out of the room and closed the door behind her careful to leave on the light. She walked around the apartment that they all called home for so long. She turned off the lights as she headed for her bedroom. Allison changed into her pajamas and slipped into her bed.

"It's been a year Robert, I really really miss you. I know you're safe in Heaven. Kiley wanted to have your favorite dinner again tonight, and she ate it all. You should see her Robert, she is growing into a beautiful young lady, and she acts just like you. We miss you very much. I miss how you used to make everything better. I try not to cry, but it's so hard, it hurts too much. I keep the bedroom door open just in case you come home and kiss me goodnight, even if I do know better. I just love you so much Robert Chase." Allison's tears rolled onto her pillow. She turned her body toward his side of the bed. She could feel a faint brush against her soft skin. She moved her hand to her cheek and pulled herself up. She looked around the room before getting up from the bed. She walked down the hallway to her daughter's room. She opened the door to a dark room. She stood in the doorway and smiled as the soft light of her daughter's now turned on night light glowed on Kiley's youthful skin. And she knew he had come home to kiss them both goodnight.


End file.
